


Wake Up Older

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of following the kanima in episode 10, Derek just scares him off from the cell room because he sees Stiles trying to crawl to his dad. He helps Stiles and lets Melissa out of the cell and he watches over them until the coast is clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Older

Derek had started down the hall after Jackson, but the sight of Stiles pressed against the wall and floor.  He knew he could not leave.  The hunters were still here and he was not sure if he could catch the Kanima before it escaped or came back.  Derek let Scott passed him chasing after Matt.  He growled when the younger werewolf had nearly stepped on his friend.

“Stiles”  Derek knelt down next to the teen hands going to his shoulders.  Stiles turned to look at him; his breath harsh in the settling silence of the police station.  “You’re supposed to be out of here.”  Stiles tilted his head giving Derek an annoyed look.

“I’m not leaving my dad.”

“Of course not.”  Derek mumbled under his breath.  He grabbed him by his arms and hoisted Stiles up.  An arm around his waist allowed Derek to help him further into the jail room.  He set Stiles down next to his dad and approached the cell holding Melissa McCall.  The woman was in the back reaches of the jail, hands pressed against her mouth.

“She knows.”  Stiles offered.  He had turned his dad over to check his breathing and heart rate.  Derek chose to ignore his shaky voice.

“Are you going to attack me if I let you out?”  Derek leaned against the bars listening for her answer.

“No, if you get away from me.”  Melissa replied.

“Alright.”  Derek grabbed the bars on either side of the lock and pulled with one of his hands breaking the lock.

“Show-off.”  Stiles laughed weakly.  Derek rolled his eyes but joined him next to the former sheriff to help Stiles prop his dad up against the wall.  Melissa inched her way out of the cell and around the room so she was a far away from Derek as possible without leaving the room.  Stiles was holding his dad’s hand ignoring the tension between werewolf and human.  “I can’t tell if he’s alright.”  Stiles whispered.

“Ask the nurse.”  Derek ordered.  He glanced at her when she jumped in surprise before rushing over to help Stiles.  He stepped back letting her have some space to work.  Derek strained his ears listening for any signs of the hunters or Jackson and Matt.  He could hear Scott whispering to someone.  He walked over to the corner to be closer.  Scott was talking about how this wasn’t supposed to happen yet.  This wasn’t how the attack was supposed to happen.

“I know.”  Gerald replied.  Derek could not find his next breath; the world seemed to twist as he continued listening to Scott reveal himself as a spy.  Derek was so focused on their conversation; he had not realized Stiles was standing next to him.  He reeled his head to face him. 

“You should leave.  If it’s safe to do so.”  Stiles did not seem bothered by the red eyes and fangs being snarled at him.  “Someone’s bound to call the state cops in and there’s no excuse for you to be here.”  Derek blinked his eyes considering what Stiles was trying to explain.  He wanted Derek gone but why?  Stiles fidgeted under his glower.  “I mean if you want to get arrested for being at a mass murder sight.  Go ahead and stay; but that would be the third arrest in four months and State troopers may put you under a tight guard and what about the others.  How are they going to get out of their chains?”

“You can.”

“I’m also here, Derek.  I’m going to be locked up for at least 24 hours too.”  Derek did not like that.  He did not like the thought of Stiles being punished for something he had nothing to do with especially if he is going to be arrested alone.

“I’m staying.  Isaac can get them out of the chains.”  Stiles just nodded and turned back to his dad and Melissa.  The nurse was watching them nervously; her hands clenching tightly.  Derek could smell the building anger in her.  He watched as Stiles approached her carefully.

“Ms. McCall?”  Stiles asked.  “Are you okay?”

“Is this your fault?”  She hissed suddenly.  She stood up shoving the teenager back from her.  “Is what Scott is your fault Stiles?  Is what happened tonight your fault?”  He paled while she continued to toss accusations at him.  “Did you do that to my baby?  You and your stupid ideas!”  Melissa must have seen something in Stiles’ face that Derek could not, because she slapped him.  Derek grabbed her hand before she could get the second slap in.

“You did this!”  She struggled against Derek’s grip.  He tightens it forcing her to be still in fear.

“Enough.”  Derek let her pull away from him.  He waited until she was sat on the bench before turning to the quiet Stiles.  He reeked of guilt and self-hatred; scents that were familiar to him.  Derek nudged him back toward his father hoping to distract the teen from his thoughts.  It did not seem to work well, but Stiles was back holding his father’s hand.

Derek went back to the room’s entrance waiting for any sign of danger or police.  That was all he could do for now.  He could not make the sheriff wake up; could not get Scott’s mom to calm down, or get Stiles to talk.  He could only stand guard.


End file.
